Ephemeral Love
by elessargreystone
Summary: He is someone who will forgive anyone, and She seeks nothing but forgiveness. When he saves her from her doom, the string of their Fate becomes tangled forever. This is the tale of the boy named Emyia Shirou, and the woman called Medea, and the bond they shared for one ephemeral winter.
1. Chapter 1 - Out of the Abyss

Chapter 1 – Out of the Abyss

Even breathing began to feel hard. Her body now solely moved on the strength of her will. Every step she took were a little less certain than the previous one, but she could still see clearly. Behind the treeline, she could see dim lights coming out of the temple. Following as best she could a narrow path half invaded by the vegetation, she pulls off her hood, trying to breathe easier.  
Her blue long hair immediately falls on her shoulders. It is quickly obvious to anyone perceptive enough: her beauty isn't _natural_. The weight of her ornished garments and of her own exhausted body feels heavier as each instant pass.

'How did I end up here?'

The moonlight falls almost rhythmically on her, passing through the canopy. Even if there was someone near, he would probably be unable to see her in the darkness of the night.

'Why would someone save me anyway?'

After what seems an eternity but probably just amounted to a minute, the night grew even darker. Her pale blue eyes were the last lights in the darkness of this forest, and even this last evanescent one wouldn't shine long.

'I didn't deserve this. I never deserved any of it.'

Surprisingly, even though she was on the brink of disappearing, she didn't feel any hatred in her heart. One might think that she hadn't the strength to hate anymore. But rather, her soul was already crushed by the weight of a feeling she knew all too well.

'I'm alone. Again...'

She should have been used to it by now. After all, the last time she hadn't felt lonely was probably when she was in Colchis. An eternity ago...Before she learned the true meaning of the word "Betrayal". And before she took it as her own.  
She heard the distinctive and familiar noise of rain drops falling on the ground. As rain fell, her garments grew much heavier from being soaked. She could barely stand, and she wouldn't be able to sooner or later. Well, sooner rather than later.

'Someone...Anyone...'

In the absence of an answer, all hope she still had left her. Taking a final step, she fell. One last streak of moon light fell on her, allowing her to see the night sky one last time. She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable pain. But there was no ground waiting for her. Nothing but an ice-cold water. After floating in the ink-dark lake for a handful of seconds, she felt the bottom of it on her back.

'I will die in a knee-deep lake. It seems _Fate_ wishes to tell me something: "This is a fitting end for the Witch of Betrayal".'

A cloud must have hidden the moon again, as no light was in sight in the abyss she found herself in. It wasn't bottomless, but it was utterly unescapable. This Abyss would be her Grave.

* * *

The boy was exceptionally wearing black this day. He found it fitting, or rather, he prefered to avoid wearing something colorful in a cemetery. This year, it was the first time he had borrowed one of his adoptive father's suits.

"See, I grew up a whole lot during the last five years!"

The red-headed teenager was obviously trying to sound as cheerful as he could, but his voice was filled with sorrow. He lightly touched his aching throat, hoping it would loosen a bit.

"I'm still trying...To become a Hero of Justice, that is."

He still remembered vividly their last conversation. It was quite astonishing to consider a mere conversation had such an impact on him. He reminisced about it quite often, as if to harden his own resolve. Not that it had wavered once anyway.

"But...I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm still so weak...I don't feel like I can do anything. I still can't save anyone."

He was still unable to even use properly the only useful magic he was proficient at. But it wasn't from a lack of training...After all, he was training every evening in the shed he called his workshop. But it wasn't enough...Worst, he wasn't improving at all. It was disheartening, but he was stubborn.

"I wish you could have taught me more. Learning magic by myself is proving to be inefficient. You would be ashamed of your pupil, seeing how I haven't made any progress at all in all these years. But I think you would be proud of me nonetheless..."

He had already said all he wanted to say for this year. But he didn't want to leave right away. Shirou continued to talk, all the while cleaning Kiritsugu's grave.

"Things have been a lot better for me for the past year. It's a lot thanks to Sakura. She's an underclassman of mine..."  
Shirou pondered for a few seconds, thinking about how best to describe her.  
"She's...She's a good girl. Without you for all these years, it was pretty lonely, even though Fuji-nee is still coming often. I hadn't even noticed...How good it feels to be in a house full of life. I really missed it."

His recently acquired happiness showed on his face as Shirou smiled, thinking about how lonely he had been before Sakura came.

"Actually, I teached her how to cook. At first, she came to help me when I was injured, but when I saw how badly she cooked, I decided to teach her. She's a really fast learner! I think in a few months, she'll be as skilled as me. Maybe even sooner."

The grave now perfectly clean, Shirou sat next to it, looking at the sun setting behind the mountains in the east.

"I guess...I'll stay a little longer."

For the first time, he actually had many things to tell.

The sky was pitch-black when he left the cemetery. Thankfully, the moon was there to lighten the path ahead of him. It was the middle of December, and the night was cold. Shirou half-regretted staying this late. Walking as fast as he could to warm up his body, the moonlight disappeared behind the clouds.

'Smells like rain...I probably should hurry up.'

Now jogging in the dark, a strange detail caught his attention.  
There was someone...At least it seemed like there was someone. Hard to tell in the depth of the night. But he was almost sure...Someone was stumbling ahead. He kept on jogging to see if the stranger needed any help. Seeing more closely brought to conclusions. First: It was a woman. Second: She obviously needed help.

"Miss, are you alrig..."  
He hadn't even finished his sentence.  
She fell in the lake.  
Even before his mind had processed the information, his body had already made his choice and ran to her level at full speed. His daily trained muscle were proving useful for the first time.

'I _need_ to save her.'

He was solely focused on the sinking body, just a few meters down. There wasn't any time to hesitate.

'She _needs_ my help.'

Not stopping for an instant, Shirou jumped in the lake, landing roughly. His feet touched almost immediately the bottom of it, and he winced as he felt the shock reverberate through his bones, sending a jolt of pain through his legs. He lost his bearings for a second, and quickly rushed to where he had seen her sink once he shook himself out of it. As she wasn't even trying to emerge, he gathered that she must have already lost counsciousness.

'Don't die.'

Reaching to her, he lifted her unconscious body out of the water, surprised by how light she was. _Unnaturally_ light even. He brought her back to the rim of the lake in a hurry, remembering the right movement to save someone who had drowned.

'Please don't die, I beg you, _survive_.'

He lied her on the grass. Ignoring her strange clothes, ignoring her long unnaturally colored hair, he pulled her head down and pressed his mouth against hers, breathing steadily to bring air in her water-filled lungs. After two useless attempts, her breast finally rose to his breath. She coughed a first time, splashing a bit of water in his own mouth. But she wasn't coughing the water out. At this rate, she would die. Because he wasn't quick enough. Because he wasn't skilled enough.

'Please, _please_ , don't die. Let me save you. I don't care about fate, I don't care about anything. I just want you to live. I would give anything to wake you come back to life.'  
' _I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE TO YOU_ '

The woman coughed all the water out, emptying her lungs. Shirou sighed in relief, letting his limbs go lump. He was so relieved that he failed to notice...  
A vivid pain coming from his right hand...  
And a red light coming from his right hand...  
From three red glowing marks.

Lifting her body again, Shirou headed for the Temple to seek help.

* * *

Here is my try at the infamous Shirou X Caster pairing, one of my personal favorites. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 - Who are you?

**A/N: Ephemeral Love is a prequel to my other work, Fate/Break Chains.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Who are you?**

He felt the weight of her body in his arms, worried about the coldness. The water had been cold, nothing unusual for a lake in January. Bursting in the temple, he shout at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! I NEED HELP HERE! ANYONE!"

Coming from a corridor on the first floor, Issei's brother got down the staircase as fast as he could.

"What is it? Wait...Shirou?! What are you doing here?"  
"No time! She nearly drowned in the lake, she's exhausted and way to cold for her own good. I already got the water out of her lungs, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

Shirou tried to explain the situation as clearly as possible, still unsure if she would make it out alive.

"Give her to me, I'll carry her to the my father. He studied medicine, you can trust him on this."  
"Alright, here you go."

Giving her to him, Shirou felt some relief knowing that she was now in good hands. Standing alone in the gigantic hallway of the temple, a familiar voice called him from were Reikan had come out just a minute ago.

"Emyia-kun, what happened? I thought I heard you shouting...So it really was you?"

He looked up at his old friend Ryuudou Issei, hastily dressed.

"I saved a woman, she was drowning in the lake. I brought her back here, your brother brought her to your father."  
"I see...Wait, in the lake? How could someone drown in that?"  
"I saw her stumbling on the path I was walking on, and she fell in it. I think she was exhausted, so she probably was too weak to get back up."

Issei scrachted his chin in his usual pensive manner.

"I managed to get the water out of her lungs, so she should be alright, and wake up quickly."  
"Probably not. You said it yourself, she was exhausted. Her body probably needs to rest."

Shirou smiled at his own lack of thinking, considering going to check up on her for a second.  
'I would only be a bother. There is no reason for me to do such a thing.'

"Well, then, I'm off. Thank your father on my behalf."

The tall dark-haired boy grabbed the other's shoulder, stopping him from getting out.

"Wait a second, Emyia-kun."

Shirou looked back at him, unsure of what was happening.

"What is it?"  
"You're soacked." Issei observed, pointing at his suit.  
"Yes. I jumped in the lake."  
"It's really late."  
"I know, I leave earlier than that usually, but it took more time than I excpected, luckily for her. What do you mean?"

The young monk-to-be rolled his eyes, and finally made his point.

"Look Emyia-kun, just stay for the night. It's a saturday, and I just can't let you walk all the way to your place while it's raining."

Seeing his friend still hesitate, he brought out a finale argument he knew he wouldn't set aside.

"Beside...I'm sure she would want to thank you."  
"Alright. Thanks for the offer, I appreaciate."  
"Let's get you a change of clothes. My size should work right?"  
"Easily. It's just to sleep anyway. I'll follow you."

Walking in Issei's footsteps, corridor after corridors, they finally arrived to his room. Grabbing a change of clothes, Shirou headed to shower himself on Issei's suggestion and directions. Coming back to his friend's room feeling a lot better, Shirou suddenly remembered he had to notify the two regular guest of the Emyia houseold that he wouldn't be there tommorow morning.

"Say Issei, could I use your phone?"  
"Sure! It's in the hallway you came from. I'll accompany you."  
"Thanks. It shouldn't take too much time."

* * *

"Hello, is this the Fujimura houseold?"  
" _Yes. Who's speaking?_ "  
"It's Emyia Shirou."  
" _Shirou! For you to call this late, what happened?_ "  
"Hmm...It would take time to explain, but tonight I'm sleeping at the Ryuudou Temple, and I don't know if I'll be back early enough. Could you warn Fuji-nee?"  
 _"Sure thing."  
_ "Thanks. Goodbye!"

* * *

"Hello, is this the Matou houseold?"  
 _"Yes. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"_

The voice was one of an old man. It was the first time Shirou had heard it.

"I'm Emiya Shirou, Sakura's senpai. I'm terribly sorry to bother you this late, but something came up and I'll be absent from my home tommorow morning. If you could warn her, that would be helpful."

For a few seconds, silence settled in on the other side of the line.

 _"I'll go get her."  
_ "No, you don't need to! Don't wake her up for this much..."  
 _"She's already awake, don't worry."  
_ "..."  
 _"Senpai? What is it?"  
_ "Ah...Sakura, I...well, it doesn't matter. Tonight I'm sleeping at the Ryuudou Temple, exceptionnaly. I don't know if I'll be able to return early, so don't bother coming.  
 _"Alright..."  
_ "I'm sorry. I'll cook next time, to make up."  
 _"No, it's alright. I'll see you sunday morning then."  
_ "Yes. See you Sakura."

* * *

Shirou hung up.  
'Who was it...Her grandfather maybe? I'll ask her next time.'

"Are you done Emiya-kun?"  
"Yes, thanks for lending me the phone."  
"Don't worry..."

Issei seemed hesitant to speak up. An unusual behaviour for him, considering he usually was a very honest and straightforward person.

"Something on your mind?"

He seemed a little bit embarassed, but he finally gave in.

"Well...Does it bother you if I ask you what you were doing at midnight behind the Temple?"

Surprised at first, the redhead ended up laughing.

"It's alright...I was visiting my adoptive father's grave. I go once a year, for the anniversary of...well, you know."  
"I didn't know you were adopted."  
"Well...Yeah, I am."

They turned around, earing steps coming from behind them. Issei's father, the head of the Temple, was coming towards them.

"Emyia-kun?"  
"Yes, Ryuudou-san?"  
"You did great. I just checked up on her, but her condition is good. Aside from her exhaustion, that is."  
"This is great news. Where is Reikan-san?"  
"He's staying with her until she wakes up, just to be sure."

Issei started to walk back to his room, when he turned around, noticing his friend worried look.

"Hum... Ryuudou-san, I'll keep an eye on her. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway, so I might as well put it to use."  
"I think Reikan will be glad to hear it. Well then, I wish you both a good night."

The priest got up the stairs, leaving the two of them behind him.

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes. Good night Issei."

* * *

He opened the door, waving at Reikan to make him go out of the room.

"I'll take your place."  
"Thanks. I'll go back to sleep then."  
"Good night."

He entered the room, and sat on the chair Issei's brother was sitting on previously. For the first time, he looked at her. _Truly_ looked at her.  
In the dim light, he waited for his sight to adapt. They had sat her on the bed, and dressed her with a white night-gown. Her long hair fell on her shoulders, the light-blue contrasting nicely with the white of her dress. Even in this darkness, he could see how beautiful she was. Her entire existence exuded an aura of beauty, from her voluptuous form to her face. As Shirou kept on looking at her, his gaze fixed on her face. Despite his best efforts, he was completely unable to tell how old she was. She could have been 20, 30 or 50, he couldn't quite pinpoint it. What he was certain of, was that she had a mature look to her.  
But he couldn't shake off a lingering impression he had since he had laid yes on her: her appearance had an odd side. It took him several minutes to finally notice what had been bothering him.

 _She had pointy ears._ Not a bit pointy, more elf-like than...Human-like.  
Just _who_ exactly was this woman?

* * *

She woke up at dawn, utterly confused. She was sitting in a bed, a young boy sleeping on a chair closeby. But more importantly...

She was alive.  
With plenty of prana to spare.  
She was supposed to be dead, and her prana was supposed to have depleted long ago.  
Just what exactly had happened?

She remembered having fall into a lake, but nothing after it. She had supposed she had perished, but it was obviously not the case. First, she needed to make sense out of this situation. Considering the situation and her replenished mana, it was likely that someone had made a contract with her while she was uncounscious. Now, where was her saviour?

As she was about to pinpoint the location of her Master using their link, the boys left hand fell tohis side, revealing his Command Seals.  
'Oh.'  
The search was over before it even began. Taking advantage of his slumber, she took a long look at him, beggining with a crucial element: his Command Seals.  
She had discovered when studying the ritual of the Holy Grail War that they were representations of one's psyche. His was symetrical, showing his mental strength. It was hard to decipher such a complex representation, but she concluded that he ought to be reasonable.

The rest of his appearance was fairly average, aside from his red hair. He appeared to be between 15 and 20 years old...So, a very gifted magi most likely, to make a contract with her without any preparation. But if he was this capable...Why did he save her? It didn't make sense. He could have summoned another Servant, letting her to die. Saving her meant that he had to fight against 6 other opponents, and not five. How could someone as capable as he appeared to be make such a blatant mistake?

Just _who_ exactly was this boy?


	3. Chapter 3 - Determination

A/N: Ephemeral Love is a prequel to my other work, Fate/Break Chains  
Also, Reviews are most welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Determination

Shirou woke up shortly after dawn, waking up from a ray of sunshine falling on his face.

'So it's already morning...'

'I FELL ASLEEP!'

His own carelessness finally striked him, making him immediately check up on her.  
She was already awake, quietly watching over him. Carefully keeping her eyes locked up on him.  
Her eyes...  
They were the same colour as her hair. A pale blue that reminded Shirou of the pictures of faraway oceans. The first image that came to his mind was that of a calm sea, the ones that were rumored to appear after a storm. For a minute, time stood still. Shirou couldn't...No, didn't want to break away from her gaze.

She coughed lightly in her hand, breaking the enchantment she had put him under.

He blushed furiously, hiding his embarrassment by keeping his head down. He waited for her to speak, but only silence came. Her eyes were still locked up on him, he could feel it. His nervousness skyrocketed, leaving him speechless. Understanding that she wouldn't speak first, Shirou finally forced his voice.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright."

Shirou flinched to the sound of her voice. It had a natural authority to it. The kind of voice that you could listen to for hours without getting tired of it.

"I thank you for your help, _Master_."

The boy immediately lifted his head, confused by her choice of words.  
'Maybe she's a foreigner? Yes, that's probably why. Otherwise, it wouldn't make sense.'

"No, you don't need to call me that way. I only got you out of the lake. If you want to thank someone, thank Ryuudou-san. He's the one who took care of you."

He smiled to appear as trustworthy as he could, trying to forget his previous embarrassment.  
Her reaction was the opposite of what he had expected. She looked at him in an intense way that was a first for him, narrowing her eyelids as if trying to decipher something out of him.

"Is there a problem?" said Shirou, trying to make her at ease.  
"It is not out of gratitude that I called you that way, though I am grateful to you. I called you my Master because I am your Servant."

Her piercing gaze was waiting for his answer, as if his entire being would be defined by the next sentence he would utter.

"I...I don't understand what you mean."  
"Aren't you the one who made a Contract with me?"

She was visibly annoyed, and Shirou discovered that all the nervousness he had ever felt in his life was nothing but a fickle. To add, he was completely clueless as what his woman was talking about.

"A...contract? I never made such a thing. I...I don't think I did. Are you sure you're alright?"

He didn't fail to notice the twitch of her eyebrow. He shrunk in his chair, hoping for a sudden Deus Ex Machina to get him out of this situation.

"The proof is there, on your hand. The Command Seals."

She pointed at his left hand, were three red...things were drawn. He scratched it, without any effect. Turning back to her, he tried to understand the situation.

"You know what this is? Why it's there?"

At this moment, her face expressed nothing but pure bewilderment. She rapidly regained her composure, and continued her questioning.

"We still are in Fuyuki-city, aren't we?"  
"Yes, we're in the Temple, just next to the lake you fell in."  
"You're a Magus, aren't you?"

Shirou's blood froze in his veins. It was his turn to be bewildered.

"How would you know? What do you want from me?"  
"We have a lot to talk about, it seems. Privately, if possible."

* * *

Medea was walking a few steps behind the boy whose name she didn't yet know. They were walking on a large road boarded by trees, on their way to his home to discuss their situation.  
She felt lucky having survived the night, but she couldn't help but feel...dissatisfied in her Master. The boy seemed to ignore everything about the Grail War, but then...How did he achieved making a Contract with her?  
Pure luck? Unlikely...But if he didn't know about the war, he couldn't know she was a Servant. And she was definitely sure he wasn't lying about that...Beside the fact that it wouldn't help him at all, it would require to be an incredibly good liar. Something rather unlikely considering his general aura of innocence.

She would need to wait for their discussion to make sense out of this convoluted situation.

{0}

Shirou was walking a few step in front of the woman whose name he did not yet know. They had left after she had got her clothes back, thanking the head priest for his care. Seeing him leave with the woman, Issei threw him an interrogative look. Shirou tried to dismiss his friends worries with a smile as confident as he could. But truthfully, he wasn't confident _at all_.  
She knew he was a Magus, and he had no idea how she had guessed. It shouldn't be so obvious, even to a skillful Magus, since he was a pretty weak one. Then, how did she guess? Probably thanks to the "Command Seals" she had made him hide to avoid unnecessary questions. They were now approaching the Emyia household, and he had no idea if she was a friend or a foe. But thanks to the Bounded Field that protected his home, he would soon be fixed.

* * *

Shirou stepped in first, tensing up when she followed him, but relaxing when he saw she had no aggressive motives. Sighing in relief, he welcomed his mysterious guest.

"Alright, I'll go prepare some tea. You have any preference?"  
"Any will be fine."

At first surprised by his sudden friendliness, the underlying power of the Bounded Field she had stepped in a few seconds ago came to her understanding. She followed him in the living-room, where he pointed her sit down. He came back quickly, carrying a tea-pot with two cups and a few biscuits.  
He spoke up first, presenting himself.

"I'm Emyia Shirou. I hope we can make sense out of our situation together."  
"You can call me Caster, for now. I wish for the same thing as well."

She picked up her cup taking a first sip to appreciate the taste, before taking a second one, enjoying the beverage.

"First, I'll need you to explain in extensive details all that happened yesterday."  
"Alright. I was walking behind you when I saw you stumble and fall in the lake. I jumped to get you out of it, carried you to the ground to get the water out of your lungs, and then inside where Ryuudou-san took care of you."

Seeing her not answering, Shirou quickly worried.

"What is the problem?"  
"If this is all that happened, there should be no contract between us. And there obviously is one, so the answer lies somewhere, most likely when you saved me."

She thought in silence for a solid minute.

"If there wasn't any proper tool and if you didn't use the Aria, then..."

A spark appeared in her eyes, bringing Shirou's gaze to them.

'Dammit.'

He had tried since they had sat down to avoid looking directly at them, but he was now trapped. And there was no escape this time.

"A strong emotion perhaps...What did you feel when you saved me?"  
"What?! Nothing particular, just...Nothing!"

He blurted out his answer, wondering how she could ask easily so embarrassing questions.

"We're human beings."

She firmly planted her eyes into his.

"We always feel. Our feelings vary in intensity with time, but feeling nothing is impossible for all of us. So..."

At this moment, he knew he would most likely never be able to lie to her.

"What did you feel?"  
"I probably...Really wanted you to live" Shirou finally confessed, breaking eye contact in embarrassment.

'If my study of the Grail System is correct, then it would theoretically be possible...But it would require an emotion of a considerable strength. It seems that what this boy lacks in magical abilities, he makes up in mental strength. But...'

"That probably is a part of it. But it's not enough, you would need something else. An exchange..."  
'Fluids maybe?'  
"Did you rape me?"

Shirou spurted the sip of tea he was taking, not knowing what to feel about this. Her face didn't help either, considering she was pretty much expressionless.

"Why would you think that of me?"  
"It's not a matter of character, but of Thaumaturgy. To make such a complete Contract between the two of us, an exchange of fluids would be required."

Shirou pondered for a few seconds, not understanding Caster's logic.

"Then, isn't a kiss enough?"  
"Why, did you kiss me?"  
"Of course not!" He responded hastily, before the events of the previous night came back to him.  
"Hu...I mean, maybe...I used mouth-to-mouth to get the water out of your lungs. It's possible we shared saliva at this moment."  
"I understand."

She paused, processing what Shirou had revealed.

"Alright then, you deserve an explanation. To begin, I must ask...Do you know what the Holy Grail War is?"  
"I thought about it since you mentioned it earlier, but I never heard about it. What exactly is it?"  
"The Holy Grail War is a grand Ritual that takes place in Fuyuki-city regularly. It's a secret war between seven Magi, competing for the price that is the Holy Grail."  
"Wait, if..."  
"You'll ask questions after I finish. I'd like this to get over as quickly as possible."

He nodded in agreement.

"Good. Every Magi summons a powerful familiar called a Servant that the Grail provides. Their true nature is that of Heroic Spirits, the souls of heroes of time long past.  
I am one of them."

Surprise could be seen in his eyes, but he kept to his word and waited for Caster to continue.

"The summoner is called a Master, and he his bound to his Servant by a contract, visually symbolised by the Command Seals."  
She hesitated for an instant, before her own past came back to her mind, reminding her of a truth that had always applied to her ever since:

'Trust is nothing but a temporary illusion. And I won't get fooled by it. I'll keep the Command Seals purpose to myself.'

"I was summoned by my former Master a week ago. He..."

Now, what should she do?  
'I don't know enough about the boy yet to be sure, but I'll take a gamble. The best shot I have is to tell the truth, and leave the existence of my Noble Phantasm aside. That should do the...'

His voice interrupted her train of thoughts.  
"If you do not wish to tell me, you do not have to."

She was completely baffled by the blind trust he had in her.  
'How could he...'

"I have yet to do anything that would earn me your trust, after all."

'I don't understand him. I cannot understand him.'

She had thought at first that he would be the kind to be easily fooled and manipulated, but she wasn't so sure about it anymore. She had the feeling that every time he opened his mouth, he completely destroyed any kind of plan she had made. And to be honest, it was beginning to throw her off.

"It's alright. It's not a memory I like to recall, but it's something we must share to be able to trust one another."  
"I don't think we do..."  
'What's his problem now?' She prepared herself for his next counter-attack. Luckily for her.

"...What you did in the past doesn't have anything to do with me. I'll decide myself if I can trust you."

Had she not ready herself mentally for it, she would likely have stayed speechless for 5 minutes, her mind in disarray forever. Now, she only stayed silent for 1 minute. And she had no idea as to when the storm raging inside her head would calm down. She distracted him (and herself) the best she could.

"...My previous Master was a foul man. He engaged in the slaughter of innocents to gain power. I tricked and killed him, ending his savage murders. His hideout was deep in the woods, and I fled from there, leading me to the Temple where you found me."

She was avoiding to look at him, but she could still see it in the corner of her eyes. His fist tightening.

"Tell me, Caster...This...Magus, your former Master...Do you think there's any chance he was an exception among his peers?"  
"That's unlikely. When you fight for the Holy Grail, an half-assed attempt won't do. Many will use every cruel, twisted way they have available if it's barely more efficient."

His jaw was clenched, his eyes fixed on the wood of the table.

"...It's getting late. We'll resume after we've eaten lunch. Do you have any preference?"  
"I do not need to eat to sustain myself. Your prana is enough."  
"Have you lost your sense of taste when you became an Heroic Spirit?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Then I think you can enjoy a meal as much as anyone. I'll get to it...Right, I asked before, but I didn't get your answer. Would you like to eat anything specific?"  
"No...Anything will be fine, really."

As much as she hated to admit it, the idea wasn't displeasing to her. As long as the cooking was good, of course.  
'I hope he's a better cook than a magus.'

* * *

'How could be he be such a good cook when he's such a failure of a magus? Does he know the meaning of the word "priority"?'  
She had just finished her first serving, and the idea of taking seconds was more tempting as each second passed.

"Would you like to take seconds?"  
'By the hells, I've no idea how he guessed it.'  
"If you offered, I guess it is basic politeness to accept."

And when she saw his smile, she knew he was completely aware of her lie. And he was kind enough to let it under the rug.  
'I don't know if I should hate or love him.'

* * *

"Alright, I'll begin with a question. You said that the Masters fight to obtain the Holy Grail. Why would they fight for it?"  
"It's an all-mighty wish granting device"

Despite the numerous truths she had revealed him since the beginning, it was the first time his jaw had completely dropped. Seeing that, she felt a strange feeling of accomplishment, wich she immediately scolded herself mentally for having.

'There's no way he'll stay out of the war now. Anybody would have a wish to be granted.'  
"But...It's completely irresponsible to create such a dangerous thing!"

'BY THE GODS, I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!'

"What if this...Holy Grail falls in the wrong hands?"  
"There's an easy solution to this problem. If you're worried about the wrong person taking it, you just have to take it yourself."

'Maybe he's just a little dense, and he didn't notice the _obvious_ gain he would have by obtaining a wish-granting device. Now that I've pointed it out, it should go smoothly.'  
"But...I don't really have anything to wish for...Kinda feels like a waste."

'...'  
She honestly didn't have any courage to convince him anymore. But she tried nonetheless.

"The War happened several times in the past, but nobody ever obtained it. There's no guaranty that this time will be any different. And if it would turn out this way, you just need to make sure of the opposite."  
"I...I guess you're right. Then, I'll fight...No."

He threw his hand forward, inviting her to a handshake.

"Let's fight together, Caster-san!"


	4. Chapter 4 - First Sparks

Chapter 4 – First Sparks

It was the first time he had noticed a real reaction out of her. In front of his hand, she had flinched. She looked at it, perfectly still. Shirou had no idea how to react. She finally shaked, hesitating right before touching his hand...  
Making Shirou suddenly conscious of her...  
Of the softness of her hands...  
He felt his cheeks burn, not daring to lift his head, risking to lose himself in her eyes. Again.

"I thank you for your kindness."  
"Uh...But I didn't..."  
"Now, then, onto other things..."

They continued to talk in length, from her abilities to those of each Servants. Time passed, and Shirou stepped in the kitchen again, cooking the dinner. They ate in silence, having much to think about on their own. He had thought before that he was good at dealing with girls, since he pretty much lived with one, and ate regularly with another. But he was only just now realising how wrong he was. After all, he only saw Taiga as his sister, and Sakura as his friend's sister, his kouhai. None of them, in his eyes, were women,even though the recent growth of Sakura was slowly making him change his mind. And now, in front of him, sat one. An incredibly beautiful, he couldn't help but add for himself. The last few hours went by so fast that his mind didn't have the time, nor the opportunity, to let it sink in. But now, he had, and it was throwing his mind in disarray. Gulping down an entire glass of water to cool himself down, Shirou set out to clean the dirty dishes, leaving Caster in the living room.

"I'll prepare your room right away. If you need anything specific, let me know. You can also take a bath, it's the second room to the right."  
"I thank you for providing me with living quarters, but a Workshop will be enough for me. I don't need to sleep anyway."

He looked back at her, reluctant to back down on this.

"My workshop isn't what you would call a warm place. Beside, I'm sure there will be moments when you wish to have a moment for yourself. You are a guest, thus you will have a room for yourself."

She seemed surprised, but she gave in.

"Your hospitality is much appreciated."  
"It's just common sense." Shirou answered, feeling like being thanked for providing a room was a bit too much. After all, she was the one helping him. Without her, he would have stayed ignorant of the War.  
"For a human, yes. But not for a Servant."  
"I don't see any significant difference. You said it earlier. Be it human or Heroic Spirit, we all feel. It's enough for me."

Ending their talk with this, Shirou set Caster's room in the european's style guest room in the outer building.  
As far as possible from his own.

{0}

He was walking in front of her, making her notice for the first time the build of the boy. Truly, if she just looked at him, she couldn't deny the fact that he had the body of a man. His determination, his composure, all of it was surprisingly mature for his age. But the over whole impression she had of him was...Childish.  
His stubbornness.  
His idealism.  
His aura of innocence.  
His blushing cheeks...  
All of it screamed of youth.  
Whatever Shirou was, he certainly was far from being a simple boy, that much was certain.

The courtyard of the household was mostly empty and poorly maintained, a few scraps of grass lying here and there.  
Her spacing-out was interrupted by Shirou's voice, calling out to her.

"The spare sheets are in my room, I'll fetch them."

Before she even could remind him she didn't need to sleep, he was already gone.  
She followed him, ending up in front of what she guessed was his room. He was searching through a laundry cupboard, visibly struggling to find the sheets for the guest room. He must have rarely used it.  
His room was empty. There was nothing. No book, no TV, no nothing. It was completely empty. Surely, she must have misheard him. This cannot be a room where someone lives.

"Emyia-san, is this your room?"  
"Oh, Caster. Yes, it is. Why?"  
"...Just in case of emergency, I wanted to confirm."

She wouldn't pry in his privacy. Not right away, at least. And not so obviously.

"As I have stated before, I do not need to sleep, do not bother yourself."  
"Mmm..."

He stood still for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

"...I'll do it. It's not like it costs me anything anyway."

She waited for him to go to bed to snoop around in her ethereal form. She disliked relying on such methods, but his complete unpredictability had led her to this. After searching through all the rooms but his, where he was sleeping, she sadly had more to think about. It wasn't just his room that was empty. Beside the kitchen and living-room, all this house was empty. It wasn't cold, but...It was empty. As if someone had lived here for years, but had left with everything just days ago.  
And certainly not a normal house for a teenage boy living alone.  
But even more surprising...There was no Workshop. She had found a few prana-infused objects in the outer-building, but that was it. Whatever this boy's craft was, it didn't leave any trace.  
Medea entered her room, having searched through the entire house.

How did he think? How did he come to be this way? She didn't even have his manipulation in mind anymore, the fact that she couldn't understand him flat-out infuriated her. What conditions should be met to give birth to such a peculiar mind?

'Let's try to gather what he appears to be first. There is a huge gap between some parts of his spirit that contrast strongly with others. He lacks maturity in certain areas, but is incredibly so in others. Moreover, it seems that other than temporary guests, he lives completely alone. But he doesn't strike me as someone who as lived in loneliness for a long time.

So, he doesn't need company. Highly unusual, to say the least. But it doesn't bother him either. After all, he took as given that I would live here, and he mentioned once or twice that people come frequently. But all those are mere details, that doesn't truly help me, if I consider the main interrogation.

How and why did he save me?

He obviously didn't know about me being a Servant, and in the dark, he couldn't have seen my figure. So he had saved me like he would have saved anyone else, regardless off who they were. Even more, he had such a strong desire for me to survive that he made a Contract with me. And for the Grail to allow such a thing, it would have required a determination that I haven't seen but once since I met him: when he decided to fight.  
What had triggered his reaction again?  
Oh.

So that's what it was. At least, part of it.  
This boy has the soul of a Hero.'

A pure expression of hatred showed on her face.

'How disgusting...'

* * *

The sun wasn't even up that a knock could already be heard on the front-door. Shirou still asleep, Caster decided to open the door anyway. Facing her was a girl of his age, with long violet hair and eyes of the same colour.  
It would have stayed unseen by anyone that lacked skills in the field of thaumaturgy. Like her Master, for instance. But it was clear to her: this girl was repulsive. She smelled of rotten flesh. Whatever magic she practiced or was cast on her, the result was likely to be noisome. She put every inch of her repulsion in her gaze:

"What are these disgusting things writhing inside you?"

She cowered, her mind in a visible mess.

"Who..."

"I asked you a question. If you cannot prove yourself harmless to the master of this household, then I cannot allow you to enter."

Her surprise quickly turned in anger at her remark.

"I would _never_ harm Senpai!"

Medea snarled in contempt.

"Then, do you intent to say that you have absolute control over these things?"

Her anger disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I...I would never harm senpai. I would rather die."

Determination filled her voice as she stood firm in front of Caster.

"Your life is of no concern to me. Only his matters. And if his character is any clue, he would likely never be afraid of you, even if he knew what wretched things lied in your body. Thus, begone. You are no longer welcomed here."

Shirou woke up earlier than he was used to. He had barely slept of the night, focused as he was on trying to calm down after his discussion with Caster. But it wasn't fear that had kept him awake, that much was certain. Not for his own life, at least.  
He was so focused, that he didn't pay attention to another fear that lied deep in his heart. He had noticed it, but he had casted it away as a minor worry. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as important as the lives of innocent people. That's what he had thought. But when it finally striked him...  
'Fuji-nee!'  
Shirou rushed to Caster's room, only to find it empty. He ran back to the living-room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Caster's voice at the front-door.  
'Shit, I'm too late!'  
When he arrived, silence had already settled in. Caster's eyes were locked on the entrance of the property.

"Caster. Who was that right now?"  
"A violet-haired girl. I threw her out."  
" _You what_?"

Her eyes switched of focus to concentrate on his.

"Whatever you believe this girl to be...She is not what you think."  
"We'll see about that. Sakura! Wait up!"

He ran outside, catching up with her quickly. Seeing that she wasn't turning back to him, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Sakura..."  
"She's right. Whatever she said, she's right. I...I shouldn't bother you anymore, Senpai."  
"I don't care if you're not what I think. I don't believe it."  
"You're too trusting, Senpai. I'm not worthy of your of your trust, not one bit."  
"I'm the only one who can decide that! Not you, not anyone else! And I decided I did. You cannot change that."

She finally turned back, her eyes filled with tears.

"Why don't you believe her? I said she was right!"  
"Then, is the Sakura Matou I know a lie?"

She hid her face behind her bangs, her fists tightened.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, her voice wavering.  
"That's a lie."

She flinched at his words.

"...You could tell?"  
"Of course I could. I'm not that dense. Besides, I just don't believe it."

A radiant smile grew on his face, relieved that Sakura was who he thought she was. She cried for long minutes, muttering repeatedly "I'm glad, I'm so glad", all the while clutching to his shirt. Strangely, he didn't feel any embarrassment at their sudden closeness. It just felt...Natural. It felt right.

* * *

He was facing her in his room, having left Sakura in the living-room. If they had to live together, they would need to get along. There was no way around it.

"Never again. Am I clear? Never. I'll forgive you for this once, but i won't forgive you twice. Sakura is a kind girl, that didn't deserve whatever tantrum you threw at her. You'll apologize, by the way.  
"I will not."  
"I wasn't asking for a favor. You hurt her, you apologize. It's as simple as that."  
"No. My decision was the right one. She _is_ dangerous. I will not lose my Master again for something so stupid."  
"I DON'T CARE!" Shirou roared, his mind filled by anger.  
"Ridiculous. You're blinding yourself, in fear that your dear Sakura might hurt anyone."  
"She will not. And even if she tried, I just have to stop until she regains her sanity."  
"What if she's sane?"  
"Then I just have to change her mind!"  
"You're delusional."

She closed up on him, her face inches from his ,trying to intimidate him.

"The moment she threatens your precious heroic ideals, you'll put her down. Because you can't stand to see innocents suffer, you'll bring your justice on the wicked, not bothering to know if they did it willingly or not. That's just the way you all are."

Shirou stared back in the eyes he had found so beautiful just a few hours ago. The calm sea wasn't there anymore, a storm was raging. There was anger in it, obviously but it was almost secondary to the immeasurable pain that filled them.

"I will never do that, never. Because I trust her. She is, and she always will be, in my eyes, innocent. She doesn't deserve to be punished for whatever will happen to her. And I'm sure you didn't either."

She grabbed him by his collar, shouting in his face.

"YOU'RE LYING! LIKE ALL THE OTHER HEROES, YOU'RE LYING! YOU'LL JUST BETRAY ME!"  
"I'm not like the others. I'm not a hero."

She pushed him back, short of breath, and got out of his room without a word.

* * *

Sakura was cooking in the kitchen, Caster waiting in the living room for Shirou to finish his training. They had argued violently in Shirou's room, preventing Sakura from hearing them. She had rarely seen him so angry, and the fact that it was for her sake made her happy beyond belief. But her happiness was quickly shot down by the woman that her Senpai called Caster.

"I heard him. I heard what he told you. Whatever you may think, I do not despise you. I may even say that...I see myself in you. That's why I tried to make you avoid the mistake I have made. If you think it's the first time a Hero tried to help redeem a broken woman,you're wrong. And it always ends in the same way.

The Hero betrays the Witch."

* * *

A/N: This one was hard to write, but I made it. Anyway, you might have noticed that Shirou isn't as dense as he was in F/SN. It's the only thing that is OOC I believe, since I'm trying to stick as closely to each of the character psyche. I hop you enjoyed reading this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed, so feel free! 


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

Chapter 5 – Family

For all the years Shirou had trained on a daily basis, not once did he enjoyed it. It was needed for him in order to become a man worthy of the ideal that was his legacy, but not once had he ever perceived it as a fun thing to do. That is, until this monday morning, when he discovered a simple fact about physical training he had never noticed.

It was very good at taking your mind off things. And right now, he was thankful for it.

But even then, considering what was weighing on his mind, it was hardly a surprise that training wasn't as effective as he had at first hoped. More than Sakura's sudden breakdown, Caster's behaviour was worrying him. He had first seen her as a very composed person, but considering the earlier events, it was obviously not the case...All the time. Because that wasn't all of it: it was what he had said that had thrown her off, more than anything.

'I'm partially to blame...I should not have tried guessing things about her. I ought that trying to offer her forgiveness would work...She was so adamant on me not forgiving Sakura, I'm sure she had a similar experience. For such a terrible view to be ingrained so deeply in her, just what immense pain has she suffered? I can't even begin imagining it...Whatever it was I just hope I can still change her mind.'

* * *

"And...I apologize. As I said, I feel no hatred towards you, Matou-san. And I am sure these... _things_ weren't put in you willingly. Just as I was, you are nothing but a victim of powers beyond your grasp. So...So that we can have what I hope will develop into a true friendship, I hope you will forgive me for my ruthless behaviour. I would truly be thankful to you."

During her whole soliloquy, Sakura stayed silent. When she fell silent as well, she stopped cooking, surprised by Caster's honesty. The fierce hatred she knew she had, deep in her heart for this woman, quickly disappeared. For the first time in her short and painful life, Sakura felt like someone _understood_ her.

"I...I think I already have. Besides, if Senpai welcomed you in here, I'm sure you cannot be a bad person...He's quite good at...Judging people."

Medea noticed a bitter-sweet smile passing on Sakura's face, as quickly the shadow of clouds under the sea's wind.

"I would also be thankful to you if you let manage my situation with Senpai myself. I'll speak to him but...What there is between us doesn't concern you, Caster-san."

She was quickly regaining the confidence she had briefly shown during their quarrel. It seemed like Medea had stroke at the heart of something this girl cherished, maybe more than anything: The time she spent in this house, and the relationship she shared with Shirou.

"As much as I would like for it to be the case, and believe me, I truly do, that is unfortunately not the case. You ARE a danger to him. Nonetheless...I will not pry between the two of you. Matou-san, I hope you will be able to do the right thing. And the same goes for him."

She used the table to help herself up, and walked towards the doors, when Sakura's voice stopped her.

"Caster-san...I have a last question to ask, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"For how long will you be staying here?"

If not for her perceptiveness, she wouldn't have noticed the tenseness of Sakura's voice.

"A month, most likely. But do not worry...It is absolutely certain I will leave this house in due time. Rather abruptly, in all likelihood."

"I see...I hope we will get along."

"Me too, Matou-san. Me too."

* * *

Shirou had just finished showering after his training, and the exertion had greatly helped him feel better. But weirdly, he was still feeling an annoying tinge in the back of his mind, which he couldn't get a hold on. He was in the middle of dressing up when reality caught up to him, once again.

'I forgot about Fuji-nee again!'

Not even bothering to cover himself, he rushed out of the bathroom and into the living-room. He let out a sigh of relief, as he had managed to avoid a new crisis.

"Caster-san?"

"Yes, Shirou?"

"Another guest will be there shortly. If you could avoid meeting her today, I would be thankful. Also, Sakura?"

"Hu...Yes, Senpai!"

'Weird, she seems out of it. Well, considering what happened earlier, it's not really surprising.'

"Thanks for preparing breakfast."

"It's no big deal! I'll be finished before long."

"Very well."

Ending their conversation, Shirou got back to dressing himself up, with the echo of Caster's footsteps behind his own.

'Despite his...odd character, Shirou will probably prove himself useful. Making him a frontliner able to go against another Servant will certainly be difficult, but not impossible. After all, I knew he had the mental strength required, but I honestly didn't expect him to have also such a finely trained body.'

Medea let a light chuckle escape her lips.

'And it had some rather devastating effects on the girl to. She's probably still frozen on the spot.'

Her smile lingered for a long time after she left the room.

* * *

As she had guessed, Sakura stayed still for a few minutes, her mind in shambles. She finally managed to shake out of it, before muttering to herself:

"Right...Breakfast..."

Fujimura arrived about 15 minutes after, rushing to her place at the table at her usual pace.

"Good morning! I'm hungry, let's eat! Hu...Sakura-chan? You aren't finished with the cooking?"  
"I'll be finished soon."

The oldest of the two, looking around, finally caught up on the missing presence in the room.

"By the way, where is Shirou?"  
"He...He'll be here shortly, don't worry."

Despite what people thought of her usually, Taiga was a quite perceptive person, at least when it came to what she considered her "adoptive" family. But she had always made a point not to meddle between the two young people, even though she had long figured out what Sakura's feelings for Shirou were, and what Shirou's feelings for Sakura might become. And she might even not need to intervene, as Shirou's uneasiness in front of Sakura's sudden growth was steadily rising. After all, his denseness will not blind him forever. Besides, she liked the way the household was, so she was reluctant to act, considering it might shatter the quiet atmosphere of her own home (and her food source too).

But something felt odd this morning. First, Sakura was late in preparing breakfast. Not an exceptional occurrence, but highly unusual nonetheless. And second...She was embarrassed, incredibly so. It wasn't as unusual as her being late, but it rarely was lingering long after whatever her as dense as a black-hole brother did. Her movements were clumsier than usual too.

'Let's not jump to conclusions. We'll see how breakfast unfolds, before dragging Shirou to the dojo to punish him for whatever he's done to make Sakura-chan like that.'

* * *

'Alright...This is definitely worse than I imagined. I thought that he might have, like, stepped half-naked in front of her or said something stupid she misunderstood, but...Shirou seems to feel g _uilty_. If it was something like that, he would either be embarrassed or not even be aware of it. Even worse, he noticed Sakura's behaviour. And not only is this a first, it's not like him at all.

What the hell happened?'

"Shirou, did anything unusual happen lately?"

Taiga's smile sent sparks of fear running down his spine, and awoken old wounds in various parts of his body from Kendo trainig sessions with his sister.

'Crap...How am I going to get out of this one..."  
'Spot on.'

Her smile grew even wider.

"Not really...Nothing really comes to mind."

This smile was flat-out terrifying. And it was all the more that it didn't show up often...Nearly never, in fact.

"I advise you to think harder, Shirou."

Sakura's gaze was switching between the two of them rapidly, completely disconcerted by Taiga's sudden outburst.

"Is there a problem, Fujimura-sensei?"

She turned towards the young girl, patting on her hand.

"Of course not, Sakura-chan..."

She then turned again to Shirou, glaring daggers at him.

"...Not with you, that is. I'll not repeat myself again and again. What did you do, Shirou?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! What do you mean what did I do?"

"I don't understand either. Did Senpai do something?"

Taiga got up, an accusative finger pointed at Shirou.

"Of course he did!"  
"What did I do for you to be so angry at me?"  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking! But you're guilty, that's a given! Sakura, tell me what happened!"

She approached her face inches away from Sakura's, her hand forcing her to maintain eye contact.

"Senpai didn't do anything..."

Fujimura pressured her even more.

"...wrong..."

She dropped her hands on her pupil's shoulders, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, if Sakura says so, I won't ask again. But you should at least apologize, Shirou."

His surprise quickly faded behind his bitter-sweet smile. His hands clutched tight, he was struggling with his words.

"Right...I'm sorry, Sakura...I..."  
"It's alright, you don't have to. It really wasn't your fault."  
"No, but...I never imagined what I did would have that kind of consequences...So, I apologize. I truly am sorry, Sakura."

Taiga was intently looking at the two of them, now regretting not being able to ask what had happened. She grabbed Shirou's head in a deadlock, and ruffled his hair.

"Really now, if you two talk like this, I'll want to know what happened, so shut up, both of you! And Shirou, never do something like this again, because if you make Sakura-chan sad, it makes your big sister angry! Understood?"

"Understood. I'll try my best."

She finally let him go, refocusing on the food laying on the table, and her emptied bowl.

"Shirou, seconds!"  
"Alright, alright..."

* * *

The breakfast was now almost over, and the tense mood of earlier had disappeared.

"Uh...Shirou? Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

'Oh...That's right...I forgot. With what happened earlier, I don't think it will go smoothly. Not that it would have either way, in the end.'

"About that, Fuji-nee...I'll skip school today."  
"I'm sorry Shirou, I didn't here you right. It almost seemed like you were saying something absolutely outrageous."  
"Yeah...I can't go to school today, sorry."

His guardian's eyebrow twitched, making Shirou's whole body shiver.

"You seem pretty healthy to me. Stop saying nonsense and put your uniform on. You'll have to go soon."  
"Its just for today, but it's not I'm just screwing around. I have to go see someone at the hospital."

All of Taiga's anger vanished in an instant.

"The hospital? Who?"  
"Someone I saved at the Ryoudou temple, saturday's evening. She asked me to visit her today, in the morning. I don't know how long it will take, so I can't guarantee I'll be here, even for the afternoon's classes. Sorry."

'What was he doing on the mountain? Oh, that's right...Kiritsugu's "anniversary". I'll have to go soon to.'

She slumped her shoulders, holding her head on her hands.

"What's with you today, honestly? Anyway, do what you have to do. But try to at least come for the afternoon, alright?"  
"Right. Well then, I'll wash the dishes. Hurry up to school, the two of you."

* * *

Right after Shirou closed the door behind Sakura and Fujimura, Caster appeared by his side.

"I thank you for accepting to stay here for today. We won't raise any suspicions if you're absent from the school this long before the Grail War, and I need to get a better understanding of your abilities as a Magus. Doing it any later would put us at risk."  
"I understand, but this needs not to be a regular occurrence."  
"Of course. Alright then, where do you want to do this?"  
"Is your room fine?"  
"Yes. Lead the way."

They walked to Caster's room. Nothing had changed since Shirou had made her bed, besides a few complex tools on the desk.

"Alright, I'll need you to undress. You can keep your underwear, don't worry."

Shirou's blood had began to gather in his cheeks, but it quickly flowed down after Caster's precision. He obeyed her instructions, and felt the coolness of the wood on his bare back.

"Now close your eyes, and try to keep your mind as unfocused as possible. And of course, do not use any kind of magic. Or move. It will take a while, so please be patient."

Shirou obeyed again, and light faded.

Between his closed eyes and Caster's silence, Shirou quickly lost track of time. The only sound he could hear was the faint noise of her lips repeatedly parting and joining together, a sound that quickly made Shirou's mind wander to places he would have prefered to stay in the back of his mind, especially on this kind of situation. That is, almost naked. Only two times did those lips let escape a sound:

"How..." and some time later, "Gods..."

Besides that, she stayed perfectly silent until she was finished.

"Alright, I'm done. Sit up."

'Weird...She seems angry. Wait a second...Not really weird after all. Considering how weak I am, she probably regrets teaming up with a Magus as useless as me.'

"What kind of monster are you?"

To Medea's burning eyes responded Shirous, filled with disbelief.

"Hu?"

* * *

A/N: One more chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, it really is great to have feedback. It took me some time to figure out where this was going, so this Chapter comes rather late. The next one should take way less time. Reviews are most welcomed! If you feel like one of the characters is OOC, feel free to notify me, as I'm trying my hardest to stick as close as I can to each character's psychology. Thanks for reading, and if you leave one, thanks for your review! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6 - Who am I?

Chapter 6 – Who am I?

Shirou was lying in front of Medea, his eyes closed and a faint redness on his cheeks. A smile ventured on her lips when she imagined the young violet-haired girl in her place.  
Shaking her head to focus on the matter at hand, she began her silent incantation. The words she mutely pronounced were words of the long-forgotten language of Creation, stolen from the gods. An intricate pattern in shades of light blue appeared and expanded around her eyes as the silent chant continued. She closed her eyes, only to open them again showing the violently white globes that had taken place under her eyelids. The examination could begin.

'Alright. First, his Magic Circuits. So...27. Not bad, if only they weren't so poor in quality...But I'll probably be able to enhance them. Their numbers are the most important thing: Even with my knowledge, I can't just add Magic Circuits. Besides, he has no Magic Crest. A real shame.  
Wait...  
They're dormant. All of them. They've probably never been used before...But he claimed he trained daily as a Magus, and I don't see why -and how- he would lie about it.  
So for now, let's assume he manages to use magic nonetheless. Whatever means he uses, it's likely that it's less effective than if he used his Circuits. So...Either he can't use them for whatever reason, or he refuses to. I'll have to ask him.  
Now then, let's move on. I'll check the Circuits one by one.'

After a minute or so, Medea ended her thorough analysis of Shirou's body.

'Damn...I had hoped he would have a Circuit with potential like Mystic eyes, but no can do. If he had such a trick up his sleeves, I could have made him a fighter in my stead on the battlefield, but without training in the arts of war...Even my protective charms wouldn't be enough. Oh well, I'll continue nonetheless. What's his element?

Sword...A Compound Element! That's good, very good! With something like this he will never be a outstanding Magus, but by focusing his craft solely on his element, he will surely be useful in the war. With a little training...There's hope, in the end! With a good enough Origin, I'll make him into an flawless warrior. What is it?

Sword.  
Sword?!

"How..."  
'How the Hells is this even possible? For him to be an Incarnation... I don't think it's ever been witnessed before. But it's not only that... It's a Compound Element. These things are rare enough already, but for him to have the same Origin is something that might have never occurred throughout the entire history of mankind. For me to stumble upon it at random would be downright...Impossible, in theory. But he's here in front of me, and he's convinced he's nothing but a third-rate Magus. It's so ironic... I can't even try imagining the implications. At this point, if he survived a sword thrusted through his heart, I wouldn't even be surprised anymore. Let's dive deeper to find out...  
It's even worse than that. He has a Reality Marble. He can manifest his inner world. That's all he has...

She took a long, deep breath to calm herself down.

'It's beginning to annoy me. If I find another oddity, even if it's just the littlest unusual thing, I plant Rule Breaker in his heart and I fly away from his corpse as fast as I can before...It explodes, I guess. Thank the Gods there's nothing much left to do. Let's see...Soul, spirit, body, all check. I'll just check the whole and be done with it. What's this? Oh, it's...

"Gods..."  
'A relic from the Age of Gods...a Conceptual weapon on par with a Noble Phantasm, no less. The sheath of a powerful holy sword, with healing capabilities. Then...  
Oh.

That explains everything. I'll avoid killing him for now, in the end. But he better have the answers I want.'

* * *

"Uh? I don't understand...What do you mean, Caster?"  
"Are you implying you are not aware of your own potential?"  
"I...Guess so?"  
"Honestly..."

Her tightened fist struck the wall behind her.

"...You're annoying."  
"This is just about me being some kind of monster...Right?"  
"NO-IT-ISN'T!"

She had yelled, her fist punctuating her words on the wall. Her ragged breath slowly calmed down, and she got back to her usual composed attitude.

"Alright, I will now make assumptions on your past. Whenever I will be right, you will say "correct". If I have a mistake, you will bring corrections, briefly and accurately. I don't want to hear anything else coming from your mouth for now. Am I clear enough?"

Shirou slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then I will start. You have lived through a very traumatic event, probably years ago. You have no memories of events past to this event."  
"...Correct."

He was surprised by how accurate her assumptions were, but he obeyed her orders nonetheless. He wasn't suicidal, after all.

"You were on the brink of dying when someone saved you."  
"Correct."  
"Do you know what he did to save you?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Who was he?"  
"My adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emyia."  
"Did this house originally belong to him?"  
"Correct."  
"He is now deceased?"  
"...Correct."  
"Is you being his adoptive son the reason you didn't inherit the Family Crest?"  
"Correct."

"Good . Let's change the subject. I will now ask about your craft as a Magus. Do you know what is your Origin and your Element?"  
"No. Kiritsugu wanted to find it out, but he never managed to get his hands on the equipment he needed."  
"What are the spells you use?"  
"I use Strengthening and Structural Analysis."

She raised her eyebrow. It seemed she was surprised a bit, but it looked like it annoyed her more than anything.

"Not Projection?"  
"...Now that you mention it, I do. It's just that it's so useless I didn't bother mentioning it."

A sigh escaped her lips. Weirdly, she was still mad at him.

"How do you use your Magic Circuits?"  
"I create makeshifts ones with my nerves. Why, is there another way to use them?"

Her eyes narrowed in an inquisitive manner.

"Isn't this method painful?"  
"Yes, very. It feels like I'm putting an hot iron rod into my spine."  
"Are you aware this...Method is endangering your life?"  
"Of course I am! Do you think I'm some kind of irresponsible idiot?"  
"Do you really want me to answer this question?"  
"...No thanks."  
"Who taught you magecraft?"  
"My father."

Caster fell silent, her gaze still locked on Shirou. He could see that she was thinking hard about him. After some time, she finally broke the stand-still.

"Alright Shirou...I understand your situation, more or less. I will now explain it to you.  
The cause of you remarkable abilities go back to the traumatic event you lived through. During it, something fundamental as happened to you that neither you, nor your father ever noticed. You lost your soul.

I am not sure what the cause was. It may have been that the physical or the emotional pain -or both- were so great that your soul detached from your body, along with the memories of the life you had lived until this point. Whatever the cause was, one thing is sure: you should have died back there. A body cannot stand on its own, it needs a soul. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to continue nonetheless.  
It was at this point that your father, Kiritsugu Emyia, found you. He tried to save you, but you were already half-dead. To save your life, he ingrained into your being a Conceptual weapon, a relic from the Age of Gods: the sheath of a powerful holy sword. I don't know how it came into his possession, or why he was carrying back then, and frankly I don't care. What matters is what happened with you.  
Your body survived without a soul for a short amount of time, but it could not last eternally this way. So, it crafted itself one, molding it on itself, protected as it was by the relic.

Tell me, what is the thing protected by a sheath called?"  
"A sword? So my Origin is...Sword?"  
"Oh, not just your Origin. Your entire being is the embodiment of the concept "Sword". Your element as well is "Sword". You are the Incarnation of a Compound object. I don't know if you realise how unlikely such a thing is...But that's not all. Your body is also molded after the concept "Sword"."  
"My body? What do you mean by that?"  
"Do you know what a Reality Marble is?"  
"It's a forbidden magic, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but that's not my point. A Reality Marble is the manifestation of one's inner world. This magic is on the borderline of being a True Magic. Even I am unable to use a Reality Marble, merely an imitation of it. But more importantly, the reason why you are able to manifest it.  
Shirou, someone without any particular training, even an Incarnation as you are, shouldn't be able to use a Reality Marble. Unless your way of thinking, your inner world is so different from mankind's that it considers it as not being a part of it. Shirou: you are completely twisted, mentally."

"Oh, and one last thing: the way you learnt magic is completely wrong. You'll have to relearn it."

Shirou got up, and slowly dressed himself up, not uttering a single word.

"Shirou?"  
"I'll go cook us lunch. You can come...Or not. I don't really care right now."  
"Shirou? Are you alright?"

'She seems genuinely concerned. Well, it's a bit late for that.'

"Caster...I didn't think you'd lack the understanding of a concept as basic as tact."  
"I apologize, but..."  
"Please...Just...Not now."

She stayed silent, and followed him on his way to the kitchen. She sure hadn't been very tactful, but she didn't think he would react this way. His usual composed attitude in all situations had made her forgot how young he really was. Well, he was even younger than this, since his soul was only as old as when he lost his previous one. No wonder he as such childish aspects to his personality.

He truly is amazing, in his own way. Never have I seen someone and thought: "In the thousand years to come and the thousand years that have passed, there never have been someone like him". Everything about him is foreign and odd, his soul, his body, everything...but when you look back at it, it gives an impression of...Familiarity. As if you knew him, or had a desire to know him, but never truly met him. No, that's not quite it...He does not appear as a person. That's not the impression he gives...There is nothing personal, intimate about him. As if he was just an idea that had grabbed the corpse of a dying boy and had lived within him for all these years, all the while staying pure and untouched.  
Never straying from the path that he has not chosen, since he doesn't know anything else...  
Since Fate hasn't allowed him another path...'

She slumped her shoulders, shaking off some unnecessary thoughts that had started to gather, not far from the conscious part of her mind...It was a throbbing and very quiet voice...No, it was a chorus, repeating the same omen over and over again...  
 _Just like you...  
Just like you...  
Just like you...  
Just like you...  
Just like you..._

'Well, in the end that's how it is for all of us. No need to over think things. This...Boy is nothing but a useful pawn. There is no way around it, and there is no way it would be different.'  
 _He saved your life...Your life is his...You belong to him..._

'My life is mine, and mine only.'  
 _You just have to give it to him...He said it...He will accept anyone...Even you..._

'This is absurd.'  
 _Who told you life had to make sense?_

"That's enough..." She muttered as quietly as she could, so that the red-haired boy in front of her would not hear her. She was so caught up on her own that she didn't even notice him stopping dead in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry I got angry. You didn't deserve to receive my frustration...I...I'm sorry."

He turned towards her, a bright smile beaming on his face.

"You can ask anything for lunch, really."  
 _Even you...Only you...You just have to offer...  
_ "You don't need to bother. I apologize as well...I didn't consider how you would feel about such revelations. For that, I truly am sorry. I also am grateful of you forgiving my mistake."  
"It's nothing, we both were just being thoughtless. Anyway, are you sure you don't want anything specific? Or something you'd like to try?"  
"I doubt you could be able to recreate the traditional cooking of my homeland. Besides, the recipes are probably long forgotten. So, anything you make is fine. Everything you make is new for me. Just try not to repeat yourself over and over. Considering your skill, it should work out well."

Shirou turned his head back around suspiciously quick, and continued on his way.

"A...Alright then, I will get to it right away."  
'Oh dear, even his ears are blushing. How can someone be this embarrassed from just that?'

She followed him as he entered the living room and she sat at her now familiar place at the table. The clatter of the kitchen ware echoed in the room in odd rhythms, with fast repetitions and long silent pauses. From where she sat, she could only see the upper-half of his body in flashes as he roamed throughout his own domain.

She got up to look at him closer and leaned on the large opening in the wall between the two rooms. As she had suspected, he didn't even notice her, his mind solely focused on the meal he was cooking. It was the only detail that was surprising about him, the only thing he seemed to do for something else than pure utility, or following the goals he had set for himself. But he wasn't enjoying it either...No, maybe he did? Hard to tell. He was smiling when he was in his kitchen, but it felt a bit hollow. As did all his other smiles, too, in fact. It never felt...Genuine. Really, profoundly, wholeheartedly, genuine.

'I wonder what it would look like...A true smile of his...

I really need to get it together.'

Shirou emerged from the kitchen with three plates, breaking Caster's train of thoughts, much to her relief.

"I made fried chicken, I hope you'll like the taste of it."

She just nodded, quickly grabbing her share on the plate, all the while maintaining her elegant demeanor.

'A truly impressive feat. With all that she eats, she nonetheless manages to appear the very embodiment of elegance and restraint. Like a member of royalty...Or nobility, I guess. Not that I've ever seen any of these before, I guess it's the impression one would await from someone with a high social standing.

Ah! I knew it reminded me of someone! Tohsaka Rin, she has exactly the same aura. It's like she's from a completely different world. Well, I guess it's true for Caster since she probably died centuries ago...I had almost forgotten. Between her normal clothing and everything that has happened, I didn't really have had the time to think about it. Or maybe I'm over thinking it? She's probably just a normal person too, in the end.

"Shirou? Aren't you going to eat?"  
"...Yeah. Right."

The two of them were sitting, facing each other again in the living-room. Shirou had just finished washing the dishes, and his mood had grown dark as he sat back at the table. His hands were clutching on themselves, whitening the joints. His back suddenly straightened, and he let his hand fall flat on the wood. After taking two deep breaths, Shirou spoke.

"Alright...I don't understand everything you said, and a lot still hadn't got the time to sink, but if you understand, then it's alright: I just have to trust you on this. You'll just have to explain it to me over and over again until I understand. But I don't care about that: what I want to know is...What should I do to get stronger?"

In a mere second, a fire had lit in his eyes of amber. A blaze of gold, staring right back at her, as if to pierce the darkness. As if he was trying, once again, to carry her out of the night, to save her from her doom of the dark waters once more. She staid dumbfounded in front of his sudden change of mind, surprised by his resilience.  
And, inadvertently to the both of them, responding to the roaring fire of his eyes, a spark appeared in the blue depth of hers.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 7! I thank you all for your reviews and your support, I'm glad many people are enjoying this fic. As usual, please send me reviews since I have the same confidence in my work as a whale has in her capacity to ride a bike. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading it!


	7. Chapter 7 - Truth

Chapter 7 - Truth

"There are many possibilities...But I want you to understand something else:

Servants are not beings you can win against only by onning your skills as a human being. We are legendary heroes, with the power of our tales to make us stronger. Our abilities make us the strongest beings you could ever fight against. Each fight would put your life at risk, each fight could mean you will through unbelievable pain. It might happen that with many tricks up our sleeves, we could still be utterly defeated. I don't think there is a single being on this planet able to defeat a Servant in a fair fight. Considering our respective abilities, you will be the one putting your life at risk at most, you will be the one fighting on the front-lines, exchanging blows all the while I support you with everything I have from the sidelines. So I ask you, Shirou...Do you still want to fight?"

His response was instantaneous.

"Of course. I already said it, didn't I? I am your partner in this War. I'm not backing down now, after I made my decision. So, so what do I need to do?"  
"Before we dive into this matter, I will make myself clear. If we want just a chance at winning this War, your training will be extensive and painful, that much is certain. But more than that: it will need time. 12 to 14 hours a day, at least."  
"I don't think I'll be able to keep up such a rhythm for long..."  
"I agree. Luckily, I happen to have a solution. You just have to skip school."

To her large grin, responded Shirou's baffled expression.

"Look, Caster, wouldn't it look a bit suspicious? I have a perfect attendance score. People don't just disappear for a month all the while regularly appearing in town."  
"Of course! Do you take me for the fool you are? There are many ways to avoid unwanted attention. But all of them will be weak against any magi that would investigate on you."  
"I don't understand. Don't we want to avoid especially people like that?"

The look of disappointment she through him embarrassed him to the highest degree.

"What? It's not like I'm used to these things..."  
"Indeed, you aren't. The point is to attract Magi's attention, and especially those that could attend your school. These people are nothing but potential Masters: By clearing luring them out with this trap long before the war, we are almost sure they will have no Servant to defend themselves. The perfect time to eliminate them."

At the exact moment these words left her mouth, Caster saw the boy's eyes cloud with anger.

'Oops. Dammit...I should have known better.'

"Caster..."  
"Yes?"  
"I hope you aren't mistaken about the way we will fight in this war.I fight to save lives, to save as many people as I can. I agree with your plan, but I do not agree with the aim. Finding the Masters is vital, but we will not kill them. Not until we are absolutely certain there is no other way."

Their eyes were locked, their gaze entangled. Neither of them wavered, their attention solely focused on their partner.  
Caster broke the silence.

"Alright. But I want you to understand that not all of us are without a wish. I have a wish of my own to fulfill, and you do not win a Grail War on a half-assed attempt."  
"Do you really think a wish achieved by climbing on a pile of corpses is worth it?"

"Caster. Will you try attaining your goal by any means necessary?"  
"...No."  
"Alright, then there is no problem. How do you intend to set this trap up?"  
"I will put a Boudary Field on the school that renders irregularities linked to your existence impossible to perceive. Tonight, if possible. I will need your presence to achieve it, though."  
"Very well. Leaving that matter aside, when will we begin my training?"  
"I'll make plans for it tonight, we will begin tomorrow. Where should I put up my Workshop? Well, choose yourself. The shed or your own room, any is fine."

Shirou got up, grabbing the kettle to make more tea.

"I agree on your plan of me staying here from here on out, but I will tell Sakura. I don't want to lie to her in such an underhanded way."  
"Alright, that is acceptable. I expected as much anyway. When will you tell her?"  
"This evening, obviously. I hope...With the mess there will be, it's possible I might have to tell her tomorrow morning."  
"The mess? What do you mean?"  
"When I'll present you to Fujii-nee, obviously."

Once again, Caster's face showed the profound disbelief her mind was experiencing.

* * *

Sakura passed the gates of the school as soon as the bell rang, skipping her archery club and walking as fast as she could towards the Emyia household. She knew this would have dire consequences, but right now, she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was being near him...  
Arriving in front of the door, she stopped suddenly. Her pace had decreased has she neared the house because of her anxiousness at meeting the two of them again after the events of the day before. All of it was swirling in her head, a flood of questions without the shadow of an answer in sight, and with heavy consequences... Would she muster the courage to talk with Shirou of her condition? Would he accept her? Would he mind how filthy, how disgusting she was? Who was this woman, really? Was he in danger? Was she in danger? How could she have seen through her this fast? What would Zouken do if he found out she knew?

All of it was repeating endlessly in her mind, without a break, eating away at her own sanity. She could feel her body shiver, and her knees were close to give up under her own weight. All of it disappeared in a slip of a second. His voice...

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

He was standing in the doorway, Caster standing behind him, and in an obvious foul mood. Sakura gathered her composure, and smiled as widely as she could.

"I just got here from school. Were you on your way out, Senpai?"  
"Yeah, I'm heading to the shopping district. Want to accompany me?"  
"If I'm not bothering you..."  
"Of course not."  
"I'll just drop my bag, then."

When they left the household, she shot one look behind her, to the blue haired woman. And despite her mask of expressionlessness, Sakura was sure she saw something in her eyes...

Compassion.

They shopped all the while chatting about meaningless things, avoiding any of the many touchy subjects they would have to talk about thoroughly in due time. On their way back, Shirou suddenly stopped and called out to her.

"Sakura."  
"Yes Senpai?"  
"We have a lot to discuss tonight, so...I would appreciate if you stayed at my home tonight. It's likely we will be talking for a very long time, and I wouldn't want you to go back at your house so late. Are you alright with that?"

'It's strange...I had never thought it would be possible to be happy and frightened beyond belief at the same time.'

"Yes, it's fine, really. I...I also think we need to talk."

She deliberately avoided meeting his eyes until they got back to his home.

* * *

Fujimura Taiga entered her home, rushing to sit down at the dinner table, shouting her thanks before digging in with her usual enthusiasm. She was halfway done when she finally looked up from her plate. Considering how their breakfast had gone, she was hoping things would be less tense. Sadly, she was wrong.

'Okay...It's obvious Shirou is annoyed. Not just slightly grumpy, he's flat-out infuriated. Usually, his anger is as violent as short. But if he's still like this...It means whatever the problem was, it still isn't solved. Wasn't he supposed to visit someone at the hospital today? Then...'

"Shirou, How did your visit at the hospital go?"

By the way he clutched tightly on his chopsticks, she knew she was right.  
'Nailed it!'

"Speaking of that...Caster-san, would you please come? Dinner has already begun."

He had said it in a strong voice, directed it at the neighbouring corridor. From it, came a astonishingly beautiful woman, with long blond hair and clear blue eyes, wearing a purple sweater and a black skirt. She sat down at the table, completely silent.

"I wouldn't want you to eat your dinner cold."

Seeing her eating, her protégé seemed to calm down. Sakura too, who had been tensed by Shirou's behaviour. The only one not to...Was Fujimura herself.

"Shirou...Would you like to present this person to me?"  
"Right...Fuji-nee, this is the person I visited today. Her name is Caster." He then turned towards the woman he had just named. "Caster, this is my guardian, Fujimura Taiga. I wish for the two of you to get along."  
"I see...Nice to meet you. How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Thanks to Shirou. Had he not been there, I would have drowned. I am eternally thankful for it."  
"...Then, may I ask what you are doing here? Not that you are unwelcome, of course..."

A light smile appeared on her lips.

"I truly am grateful to you for these words. I will leave in this house for a short time. In the meantime...Please take care of me."  
"I see..."

She slowly turned her head towards Shirou, her smile never wavering once.

"Shirou..."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you care to explain this situation? I'm trying to be as calm as I can right now, and it's very heard, so you better explain yourself. Fast."  
"It's as Caster said. She will live here from now on, but not for long."  
"SHIROU? I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO..."

She was cut out by his fist striking the wood.

"FUJI-NEE!"

She fell silent, all of them completely still.

"I saved Caster. She needs my help. I'm not about to refuse her a roof when we have so many empty rooms. We both know who taught me this sense of responsibility. Caster stays here. End of the discussion."  
"I understand, but..."  
"Fujimura-sensei."

This time, it was the voice of Sakura that cut her off.

"It's alright. Caster-san is a good person. She will not cause any problems. Please...just let it go."  
"...Fine."

* * *

The young teacher was sound asleep, snoring lightly between two empty futtons. The three other residents were in the entryway, preparing to head for the school.

"Caster, you are absolutely sure she will not wake up? Actually, forget I asked. Please...Stop making this face too."  
"I hope you are not forgetting I am most likely the strongest Magus in the whole world?"  
"Fine...I'm sorry. Sakura, take care of Fuji-nee, okay?"  
"Yes Senpai."  
"I'll be right back."

They walked in silence in the depth of night towards Homurahara academy. The streets were completely deserted, and the journey was made without any incident. They passed through the gates, the eerie atmosphere making Shirou uneasy.

'There really is something with schools at night...It always makes you shiver. It's not really surprising there are so many horror movies in those kind of places.'

He looked up to his Servant, grinning at his own silliness.

'I guess being protected by her should make me anything but afraid...'

"I'll set it up on the roof. It's a fairly complex design, so it will take time. Follow me."

The sound of their feet on the floor echoed throughout th empty rooms as they advanced guided by the glow of Caster's scepter. They eventually emerged from the staircase, the cold wind howling at them.

"Brrr...I didn't expect it to be this cold."  
"...I'll set up the sigil on this...metal box? Anyway, sit against it, I need a direct contact with you to make the Bounded Field. Hold my hand."  
Shirou obeyed, focusing his mind on _anything_ but what he was holding. Namely, her hand. Her s _oft, warm_...

'Damnit. And now I'm blushing. Great. Way to go, Emyia Shirou.'  
'Teasing him is way to easy for his own good.'

She bit her lip in the darkness, swallowing a chuckle.

'And way more fun than it should be.'

"Alright, the bounded field is done. I'll just set up a spying familiar, and we'll be good to go."

She held her hand in the air, the palm turned upwards. Cristals started to gather, merging to take the form of a blue bird.

"Can I ask you a question Shirou?"  
"Sure."  
"Why are you coming to school?"  
"Uh...What do you mean, why? It's obligatory."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you want to be a Hero, right?"  
"...Yes. How do you know?"  
"Guesswork. Anyway, I have trouble seeing how attending a highschool helps you attain your goals."  
"In other words, why do I stay here in Japan when I could be more useful elsewhere?"  
"Yes."  
"I know it's something I'll have to do, eventually. It's just that, well...Saying goodbye is a hard thing to do, isn't it? Besides, I'm nowhere near being strong enough for now."  
"I didn't see it as something that would hinder you."  
"It's not. But if I don't get strong enough, I know I will regret it later on. That's why, for now, I'm staying here."  
"I see."

The two of them fell silent as the bird came to life, shaking his wings and taking flight before landing on top of the fence.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Did it go well, Senpai?"  
"Yes. We weren't seen, and the setup is perfect. I hope that it will not bring to much trouble."  
"It shouldn't. After all, the possibility of another Magus attending to your school is not very likely." Caster intervened, before turning to the both of them.  
"I wish the two of you a good night.'

'Even though I think it will not go as smoothly as you hope, Shirou.'

"Good night to you two, Caster."  
"Good night Caster-san."

They watched her get back to her own room, before heading themselves to the living-room.

"I'll make some tea. Your usual?"  
"Yes, thank you."

He quickly brought back the beverage, and sat down facing her.

"Alright, I'll go first. I'll explain to you what is happening, and apologize as well for lying to you."  
"Then I'll speak after you. I'm afraid I haven't been really honest either..."

* * *

He didn't even notice the light of the rising sun. He had listened through it all, speechless. Medea had listened as well, through one of her familiars. When she finished, her entire face was hidden behind her bangs, unable as she was to watch his face anymore. He slowly got up, pouring his now cold beverage on the floor.

"I'm going to kill them..."

It had barely been a whisper. It wasn't a cry of vengeance, it wasn't an angry voice shouting for revenge. It was a calm, plain statement of the truth. He walked to the door, Sakura still buried in the depth of her own self-loathing, not even noticing his reaction. Caster rushed to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. You're not thinking rationally."  
"Oh, I'm very rational. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to burn his rotten corpse away until there's not even ashes left. That's the only logical thing to do."

He shooke his shoulder out of her grasp, and opened the door violently. It took him a few seconds to process who was in front of it.

'Tohsaka...Tohsaka Rin.'

His enraged mind reacted in the slip of a second. He jumped at her, ready to strangle her with his bare hands, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"YOU ANIMA..."

His voice was immediately cut off, and his body fell to the ground in front of a startled Tohsaka. Behind him stood Caster, her hand still glowing from the spell she had put Shirou under.

"You are an unlucky one, girl. You came at the worst of the times. Right now...I think he would have killed you."

For the second time in her entire life, the young Magus experienced what terror felt like.

* * *

A/N: Here goes chapter 7! Less romance this time, more plot. I thank you all for your reviews, they've really been a great help. Thank you for reading!  
P.S. To the anonymous guest who despaired from the tragic ending of my fic, I reassure you, there will be several endings (2 to 3, I haven't decided yet), so that everyone can choose their own. It will not be "Good" or "True" endings, each of them will be a realistic look at the actual turn of events. (Yes, I'm looking at you, UBW Good End. And also you, Ciel Good End.)


	8. Chapter 8 - Illusion Reset

Chapter 8 – Illusion Reset 

It had struck her the instant she put a foot in the school. Someone had put a Boundary Field. On her territory. On her _own_ school.

'Well, someone has a death wish.'

She walked in the main building in quick angry strides, her usual mask of "School idol" cracking with each step. And right when she thought she couldn't be any angrier, she saw him eyeing her from the other side of the passageway. The playboy was surrounded by three girls, but it was clear he didn't care a bit about them. It shouldn't have fazed her, as she was used to his filthy gaze. Usually, it was insistent, but never to this degree. She could see the lust dripping from his mind, disgusting her to a frightening degree, giving her her usual composed attitude back at the same time. She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued on her way again.

She headed for the source of the power, pulsating from the roof. She found the seal traced on it. She almost tried to wipe it out immediately in her anger, but she knew better. Whoever had done this needed a lesson. And she would be the one giving it to the fool who dared act on her turf as if it was his.

'This is a classic. Particularly effective at keeping bystanders at bay...There is a similar one at the mansion. But this one is way more powerful, and the process used to set up the boundary field is different. Plus, it is centered around a core...'

The sheer shock stopped her train of thoughts in their tracks.

'Emyia...Shirou...'

She fell back on her rear, her mind in a shamble. Her train of thought was accelerating dangerously, giving in to delusions. Who the hell had he angered so much that they wiped him out? What would the fallout on her own family be? Where did the attackers came from? Who were they? Did they know about her?

Several other similar interrogations sprout in her head before she came to her senses.

'I'm not thinking right. And right now, I need it desperately.' She slapped herself, the pain giving her the clarity of thought she had called for.

'Alright. It is unlikely Emyia himself is linked to any magi besides Sakura. So...If he's being held up somewhere, it means that someone is trying to attack the Matou family. They couldn't possibly know about me being linked to him anyway. So the only person he holds any value as a hostage is Sakura.

There's no choice...I must ask her what she intends to do.'

She quickly got to the Archery club, calling for Mitsuzuri the instant she entered the range.

"Excuse me, could you fetch Mitsuzuri-san for me? I need to talk to her, it's important."

"I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Ayako quickly appeared, still wearing her usual training gear.

"Could you spare me a minute please? I need to talk to you, privately, if possible."

"...Alright."

They walked to the back of the range, Ayako looking at her friend worriedly.

"What's going on?"

"When did you last saw Sakura?"

"Yesterday morning, she didn't come to the club since. What, something happened?"

"In all honesty, yes. But stay out of it, and don't ask for the police or the teacher's help. It's a personal matter. Alright?"

Ayako sighed in defeat in front of her friend's behaviour.

"Alright...But I don't like it, not one bit."

"I didn't expect you to. Anyway, I have another question. Was there anything odd in Sakura's behaviour the last few days?"

"Besides yesterday, no."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, on the morning training. She was completely quiet, stiff ass a board when shooting too. I know she isn't the talkative type too usually, but not to this degree. She looked like when she first entered the club, no smile, no reaction, no nothing. She had come a long way since then, so I hoped whatever was making her anxious was getting better, but it seems like it's not the case."

She looked in Rin's eyes, her arms clutching, expecting her answer.

"Do you know what's making her like that?"

"I have no idea. I'm not really close to her, anyway."

"But close enough to care for her wellbeing?"

"...Thanks for your help, Mitsuzuri."

"Good luck, Tohsaka."

She walked hastily tin the direction of the Emyia household, trying as hard as she could to decipher what was happening, and keeping her rising anxiety in check.

'So...She got back to how she behaved a little less than a year ago, when she started visiting him on a regular basis. I thought that she had opened up not only to him, but apparently not. So...What the hell could have happened to make her go back to how she was before meeting him?

...

Oh god.

Please, Emyia, please be alive...'

She finally got to his house, ready to knock, when the door flew itself open. Shirou Emyia was in front of her. At first he didn't recognize her, as his eyes were focused on something beyond her, solely, entirely focused. He seemed to be in a daze, and it took him time to finally notice her, even though she was in front of him.

In a split second, she saw it. The sorrow, the unbelievable pain that filled his eyes flared up, took fire instantly, piercing her with a burning anger. She could almost read it in his eyes, his silent scream, an inch away from escaping his lips.

{0}

'You...

You all...

How could you?

Did you know it would turn out like this?

You knew, I'm sure you knew.

How could you be so sorely mistaken?

How can you treat your own daughter like a bargain chip?

I don't understand.

I don't understand.

I can't understand.

But I know...I know I must do something. If I can't, I'll go insane.

Anything to make it right, to make everything right. But I can't, I know I can't.

That won't stop me from trying.

I open the door. She's in front of me. At first, I ignore her. But then I remember.

She's guilty.

She's as guilty as her monster of a father.

She should have done something. She should have rebelled, she should have taken her away from them.

But she didn't do anything. She probably is telling herself she can't do anything, that she must obey her father's will.

Because if not, she would see...She would see how cruel, how ugly she...They are.

All of them.

Magi...That's how they think. Magic is more important than people. Their own children are nothing but a mean for their family to achieve power.

They disgust me. The sickness wells up in my throat.

I can feel my own anger burning uncontrollably at the sight of her, feeding on itself.

Until it breaks every restraint in my mind, leaving me with nothing but a desire...

KILL HER.'

"YOU ANIMA..."

As my sight fades away, I can see the fear in her eyes.

{0}

He falls to the ground, like a puppet having its strings cut. She just stood here, paralyzed by terror.

The coldness of a voice takes her by surprise, and shakes the young witch out of her daze.

"You have to understand that I didn't do it to protect you. I did it to protect him from his own anger, and to protect _your_ sister from the guilt of your death. Now come in and don't speak, I don't think she even noticed him leaving. Don't worry, I'll bring him in."

By reflex, she almost stepped back.

"Don't."

The command was as abrupt as it was absolute. It was the voice of someone who wielded power in a profoundly intimate way, and had no quarrels about using it to achieve their own ends. It was the voice she imagined she would have once her training was over.

It was absolutely terrifying.

{0}

Caster held the boy in her arms, bringing him back to the living-room, where Sakura still hadn't lifted her head. The Tohsaka girl was quietly following behind, sitting at the table in front of her sister. She gently approached the violet-haired girl, putting her to sleep while sustaining her head, lowering her gently.

"Now...What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to check up on Emyia-kun. Because of the Boundary Field, I was afraid something might have happened to him."

"The Boundary...Oh! Right. I had forgotten about it...Of course."

The two of them fell silent as Caster pondered on what to do. As her gaze fell on the two teenagers asleep, she finally spoke to her, without bothering to look at her.

"She didn't see you, of that I am sure. I'll just have to erase his memories."

"What...Why?"

"You disgust me. I want nothing to do with your family. You will leave us three, as well as the boundary field, alone. As you always had, in the end. Stay away from her. Stay away from him. If you have one shred of decency left in you, that's what you'll do.

Now go."

{0}

Sakura woke up, the sunlight piercing through the stores blinding her. A gentle voice called out to her.

'That kind of voice...It's so gentle...I must be still dreaming.'

"Sakura, wake up. We need to talk before Shirou wakes up."

"Caster-san? What..."

It was only then that the reality finally dawned onto her, as her memories of the previous night rushed up to her mind. Despair assailed her once more, but all of it dissolved when two soft hands landed on her cheeks, holding her head high.

"Sakura? What is it that frightens you so?"

"Senpai...I'm sure he hates me now...He can't even look at me, all he sees is...That dirty body of mine. I should go...I must go. I don't want to see it, I don't want to see it..."

She began sobbing as her face slowly fell in the lap of Caster. Her hands stroked her hair, in long, slow movements.

"Sakura. Did you see him? After you finished."

"No, I...I just couldn't..."

"You should have looked. You would have seen it, in his eyes. The immense, crushing sorrow he felt...And the anger that was born of it. He tried to leave the house. He wanted to kill your...He wanted to kill the man that claims to be your grandfather. His grandson to, I believe. And he would have, had I not stopped him."

She finally lifted her head, looking confused.

"I...I don't understand...I don't...Why? Why would he?"

"Can't you see how much he cares about you?"

"But...It's just not me. Whoever her thought Sakura Matou was, she's nothing but a delusion. Now that he's seen all of me, he can't...He just can't see me in the same way. That's just not possible."

Silence stretched, as Caster choose her words carefully. It seemed as though one misstep would lead to the girl shattering like glass, irremediably destroying what was left of her. But for as long as she tried, she couldn't find anything to say. Nothing but long patient care and love could ever bring her back what she had lost, if she ever could. And even then, that was if someone ever accepted her.

The sad thing was, no one would. No one ever would. Despite what they said, despite their claims, everything would fall apart in the end, and hope would turn to ash, leaving only betrayal's sour taste in her mouth.

So really, it was for the best. It would mean that she would continue dreaming her delusion at his side, and he wouldn't have to turn his back on her, like all the others.

The dream could go on, a little longer.

But...

What if...What if he made it right? What if he didn't cast her away, what if he stood by his word? Surely, if someone could, it was him.

Him that was so twisted, so profoundly unique.

No.

She couldn't let herself think such a thing. She couldn't let herself fall down this pit...

Because in the end, she feared that she would be right more than if she was wrong. At least, if he betrayed her, it would all make sense, and everything would end the way it always did. Because if he didn't...If he didn't, then it would all have been for nothing.

His very choice would forever make her very life meaningless, by taking a way none had ever took before.

So there never was any choice. Not really, anyway. It would be frighteningly easy. In a blink, their memory of the night would be gone.

And the illusion that was Sakura Matou would remain untouched, pure.

Her right hand covered in purple hair, and her left one in red hair, she began her silent Aria.

* * *

When he woke up, the sun was already up.

'Guess I've overslept...I hope they won't be too mad at me. I must have been exhausted to sleep this long.'

Shirou got up, taking his time for once. He made his way to the kitchen, left untouched, and began cooking a light breakfast. He left it to simmer, walked to the outer-building, and knocked on Caster's door.

"Caster? Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be here at once."

They sat at the table, eating in comfortable silence, until he remembered something.

"Caster? Did you finish deciding what my training will be?"

For a split second, her gaze seemed distant, unfocused. When she turned her gaze back on him, she shook herself out of it.

"Hum...Yes. We'll start by testing your practical abilities, mainly with Projection, see where you're at. But first, you need to learn how to properly use your magic circuits."

A smile strechted on his lips, as he now saw his goal not as an everdistant horizon, but as a reality.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, but I somehow managed to lose my way in the process of writing this chapter. Anyway, here's your Christmas present y'all! Thanks for your support, and a Merry Christmas to all of you.


End file.
